Stephen Strange
| image = | reality = | aliases = Dr. Strange; Stephen Vincent Strange; Stephen Sanders; Vincent Stephens; Sorcerer Supreme; Master of the Mystic Arts; Master of the Black Arts | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = The Defenders; Secret Defenders; New Avengers; Midnight Sons | dob = November, 1930 The cover to Doctor Strange, Volume 1 #176 establishes that he was born in the month of November. | pob = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | dod = | pod = | boo = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York | height = 6'2" | weight = 180 lbs. | eyes = Grey | hair = Black, with white temples | relatives = Eugene Strange (father); Beverly Strange (mother); Donna Strange (sister); Victor Strange (brother, deceased); Clea (wife, estranged); Umar (former mother-in-law); Orini (former father-in-law); Dormammu (former uncle-in-law) | first = [[Strange Tales Vol 1 110|''Strange Tales, Volume 1 #110]] | final = | creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | actor = Peter Hooten; John Vernon; Bryce Johnson }} Biography Abilities Powers Skills Weaknesses Prior to becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange was involved in an automobile accident which caused irreperable damage to the nerves in his hands. As such, he is unable to perform surgery as he had in the past and even some of the hand gestures required to conduct certain spells prove difficult for Stephen at times. Equipment * Amulet of Agamotto: The Amulet of Agamotto possesses the power to grant it's owner the ability to track the spiritual and psychic emissions of other beings. It can also see through mystically generated illusions and hallucinations and can also generate a great magic beacon of light. It is believed that the beam of light generated by the eye consists of pure white magic. * Cloak of Levitation: The Cloak of Levitation is one of Doctor Strange's most important and ever-present mystical items. Worn at all times, the cloak responds to Strange's commands and enables him to levitate for an indefinite period of time and even grants him the ability to fly short distances. Strange's standard cloak was temporarily replaced with a blue one formerly worn by his apprentice Rintrah. When Doctor Strange was replaced as Sorcerer Supreme, the cloak went to his successor, Brother Voodoo. * Eye of Agamotto: The Eye of Agamotto, housed within the Amulet of Agamotto, is clasped to the collar of the Cloak of Levitation where it remains in a dormant state during inactivity. When called upon, the iris of the Eye's amulet housing opens and a representation of the eye is projected upon the brow of the user, literally creating a third eye, or All-Seeing Eye. The Eye of Agamotto grants its user several magical abilities. It can project a wave of bright, white light which is composed of pure white magic energy. It can dispel illusions and other forms of deception. It grants the user keen insight and perception into the soul of another. * Orb of Agamotto: The Orb of Agamotto is a crystal ball and a powerful artifact housed within a special container within the Chamber of Shadows. Its current owner is Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts. Strange keeps the Orb of Agamotto sealed atop a three-legged pedestal in the Chamber of Shadows at his Sanctum Sanctorum. The Orb of Agamotto is used for divination purposes and can alert the user to pending threats. The Orb can also teleport individuals from one location to another and can even draw them inside the ball itself, which is home to an interdimensional pocket dimension wherein resides Agamotto himself. The interior realm of the Orb of Agamotto is referred to as "unreality" where all things are possible. Weaponry Notes & Trivia Appearances * * appearances * image gallery * image category * cover appearances See also External links * Stephen Strange at MDP * * Stephen Strange at Wikipedia * Stephen Strange at Comic Vine * Doctor Strange at Doctor Strange.net * Stephen Strange at Comicbookdb.com * Doctor Strange at the Marvel Directory * Stephen Strange at the Marvel Universe Wiki References ---- Category:Uncategorized title affiliations Category:1930 character births Category:1963 character introductions Category:Avengers members Category:Defenders members Category:Midnight Sons members Category:Sorcerer Supremes Category:Ancient One's disciples Category:Stephen Strange